


around around

by seventhsense (latenightboysclub)



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Anti-Hero, Doyoung-centric, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, M/M, Multi, Taeyong-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightboysclub/pseuds/seventhsense
Summary: Taeyong is Gamemaker and finally exacts revenge on the people who have wronged him.





	around around

**Author's Note:**

> i really bite off more than i can chew sometimes huh

"Ah, fuck, we didn't get smashed, did we?" a voice slips into Doyoung's unconsciousness, rousing him into wakefulness. His head _hurts_. He blinks his eyes open and the sunlight is strikingly bright. Sunlight? They were inside the mall arcade when he was last awake. He, Yuta, Hansol, Taeil, Taeyong. He looks around and sees Yuta cradling his head, Hansol helping Taeil to his feet, but Taeyong is nowhere in sight. "Hey, Doyoung, put that big brain of yours to good use and figure out what the hell happened."

He takes in their surroundings and they look pretty strange. There's a mix of Western and Eastern architecture and infrastructure, overpassing expressways out of place, tight alleyways and the sound of rushing water is moderately loud in his ears with no source in sight. A glint catches in his peripheral vision and he sees a metallic figure on top of an apartment balcony with a long-necked banjo that plays violin notes, strumming furiously. Water rushes in Doyoung's ears.

"Well, we're definitely not in Korea," he concludes carefully, turning to the others. A line of taiko drummers pound their way down a cobblestone alleyway, each beat shaking the earth. He pinches himself just to make sure; a jolt of pain shoots up his arm. He doesn't want to beat around the bush here, either. The faster they figure this out, the faster they can get back home. "This place looks like the video game we were playing."

Hansol narrows his eyes. "What are you saying?"

"Are we in the game?" Taeil pipes up, wringing his hands nervously.

Yuta folds his arms and huffs. "That's impossible." Doyoung just shrugs. There's no better answer at the moment. "So where's Taeyong then, huh? Did the bastard get lucky and escape?" 

A switch flips. As if the name was the trigger, the entire world shifts on its axis. The world they saw in three-dimensions becomes flat and void of depth, distorting and stretching as the environment adjusts. The sky becomes dark and littered with pixelated stars and galaxies that rotate in constant motion. It's as if they're giants standing on top of the world and watching their universe move on their command, yet Doyoung has a sick feeling as to who's doing the commanding. 

The four of them look up and see a figure manifest in multiple copies of black and white static, RBG copies glitching in analog. The clothing the figure is wearing conceals their face, only showing the demonic shark face on the zipped-up hood. Doyoung feels his throat go dry. He recognizes that shirt and he knows the rest of them will too. Yuta frowns and opens his mouth to let out a string of expletives, but Taeil is faster. "Taeyong!"

The figure unzips the hood and turns his eyes on the group below him, the colors of his projections flickering in neons. His gaze is frigid, his features sharp, eyes alight. The water rushing in Doyoung's ears is deafening. 

"Welcome to my game."

**Author's Note:**

> "video game/jumanji type au based on the around mv where taeyong is god/gamemaker and exacts revenge on nct members who wronged him" i just want anti-hero (villian?? whatever his trope is) taeyong :(
> 
> god who knows what i'll do with this... it'll probably gather dust for thirty years since i have a few other things in the works so stick around. i just really wanted this up lmao
> 
> also idk if you can have a fic that's centric on two characters but we're about to find out! it's more of an analysis of inter/intrapersonal relationships i need to practice
> 
> do you guys like this?? more maybe??
> 
> find me on twitter so we can tweet about more AUs i'll probably never write in full: @tytrackian


End file.
